The project seeks to establish: (1) the impact of a community- based treatment program on American Indian juvenile offenders, the community in which the services are rendered, and child care workers and agencies associated with the program; (2) the effectiveness of specific procedures useful for treatment within the context of a community-based treatment model. Postrelease experiences of youth treated at the community-based program are evaluated at 6-month intervals and compared to the postrelease experiences of youth receiving other types of treatment. A total of 60 youth have been discharged for 12 months or more. After 12 months postrelease data show reinstitutionalization for only 13 percent of youth receiving community- based treatment as compared to 60 percent of youth receiving traditional treatment styles. An analysis of post-release experiences of youth according to the type of postrelease supervision assigned (i.e. parole or probation officer vs. no parole or probation officer) has shown postrelease supervision to be unrelated to postrelease performance. Studies examining the effects of the community-based treatment model (i.e. halfway houses) on the attitudes of neighborhood residents have shown neighborhood resident attitudes to improve as a function of length of contact with the halfway house. Inter-tribal data show the program to affect different tribal groups similarly. Specific procedures for improving school and job performances, job-readiness skills, self- sufficiency behavior, and social behavior have been evaluated.